


Kiss Me ('Til I Don't Care)

by simplesetgo



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplesetgo/pseuds/simplesetgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU. There is alcohol and a backseat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me ('Til I Don't Care)

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains underage drinking. Unrelated to my other High School fic. [Shimmeryshine](http://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeryshine) beta-read!

Spin-the-bottle is a stupid, stupid game, and Kahlan is certain she’s too old for it. They all are. But peer pressure and a little alcohol are powerful enough things apart, and she’s not going to be made fun of in whispers for refusing to play. So she sits cross legged on the wood-paneled floor of the cabin, in the circle with everyone else, nursing a can of Bud Light like everyone else. After enduring a few minutes of laughter, watching pecks on the mouth, or sometimes cheek, exchanged by her various friends, it’s her turn.

Kahlan bravely reaches into the middle to give the empty beer bottle a forceful spin. Her eyes dart across her options as it slows. Richard is doubtlessly hoping it lands on him and it’s not like she would mind terribly, but Denna, Chase, Dahlia, and a few others are all staring intently at the thing as well.

It lands on Cara, the sullen blonde from fourth period social studies. Kahlan swallows, wondering what happens now. Cara just leans forward gamely, lifting an eyebrow when Kahlan doesn’t move to meet her right away.

“Come on,” her friends urge. “Kiss her!”

“You have to,” Chase informs her with a grin. “It’s the game, Kahlan. If you don’t, you have to kiss everyone else.”

“I’ve never heard that rule,” Richard says suspiciously, and Chase widens his eyes threateningly in his direction.

“I will,” Kahlan says, staring at Cara. “I am.”

Cara licks her lips, probably subconsciously, but the end result is Kahlan doing the same. Then she lunges forward just enough, Cara tilts her head a little to meet her, and their lips press together for one…two…three seconds. Kahlan’s head is spinning when they pull apart, blood rushing in her ears. She was unprepared for how soft Cara’s lips were, how good they felt. She settles back, quickly taking a sip of her beer. Then she fixes her gaze to the can, because the can is not Cara Mason.

The game continues without pause. Denna kisses Richard for nearly ten seconds, which makes Kahlan roll her eyes, and Chase kisses Dahlia, and then it’s Cara’s turn. Kahlan’s eyes widen as she watches the spinning bottle, and her heart jumps in her chest when it lands pointing squarely at her.

“Not fair,” Richard grumbles good-naturedly. Chase slaps him on the back and gets up to grab more beers.

“It’s fate, man,” he offers.

This time, strangely enough, Kahlan feels even more hesitant. Nervous, even. Cara’s mouth quirks as she waits, leaning her body forward just enough to say she’s ready for round two. Kahlan stares at her lips, suddenly noticing how perfect and full they are. She leans forward. Cara does the same. Kahlan leans a little more, and so does Cara. Then they’re kissing again, but this time Kahlan completely forgets to count the seconds. She finds her own lips parting just a little, asking Cara’s mouth for just a little more. Kahlan’s having a hard time keeping her hands to herself; they want to search for purchase on Cara’s body. Cara makes the softest noise she’s ever heard, she tastes alcohol on Cara’s breath, and then someone coughs.

Kahlan jerks back as if stung. There’s a nervous laugh from somewhere and she blushes hard and hot, realizing she came quite close to making out with Cara with such a literal audience. “She’s a good kisser,” Kahlan defends, to no one in particular.

Cara relaxes back, looking at once a little smug and a little scared. It’s a drastic change from the fixed expression of boredom she wears at school all day, every day.

“Who wants a martini?” Zedd calls out loudly from the kitchen. Kahlan feels relieved as everyone stops staring at the both of them, instead sharing knowing looks of amusement at Richard’s grandfather. Mr. Zorander is nothing if not stuck in the past, always eager to be the provider of good times for the “youngsters.” He provides alcohol and a place to drink it, and in turn makes damn sure none of them drive or do anything overly stupid. The old man has eyes like a hawk and actually shot Chase’s tire with his .22 when he tried to leave drunk, once. Chase surrendered his keys from then on.

But it’s yet early in the night and none of them are tripping over bare floor quite yet. Kahlan nearly wishes she had that excuse as she stands up. She joins Zedd in the kitchen under the guise of learning to make a martini, but the words run together as her mind replays her kisses with Cara over and over. Too soon, Zedd leaves to carry out a couple finished products. She makes to follow but Cara saunters into the kitchen, bored expression back in full force. Kahlan freezes, heart pounding, because it’s just the two of them and Cara leans against the counter like she means to stay a while. “This party sucks,” the blonde ventures.

“Yeah,” Kahlan says. “Did Richard invite you?”

She winces at how rudely it might come across, but she’s genuinely curious and Cara doesn’t seem able to be offended. “Yeah,” she replies. “It’s his party, right? I’m new this year.”

“Yeah. Oh, I’m Kahlan.”

“I know.”

The silence stretches on. Laughter at something echoes from the other room as Cara hooks her thumbs into belt loops, eyes looking anywhere but Kahlan. Kahlan fiddles with the tips of her hair. “You really are a good kisser,” she blurts.

“Thanks,” the blonde mumbles. “So are you.”

“Whatever,” Kahlan sighs. “I haven’t had enough practice.”

Cara looks up at her, almost sharply, and Kahlan bites her lip. It’s the farthest she’s willing to go to telegraph that yes, she is, in fact, asking.

“Is there, like, a room?” Cara wonders.

“Yeah, there’s a guest room down the hall, I think,” Kahlan says—a little too quickly.

Cara stares at her, then flashes a grin and grabs her arm. “Come on.”

Kahlan twists in her grip to find her hand, taking the lead as they dart around the corner together. She hopes none of her friends caught a glimpse of them, and then—maybe it’s the pleasurable buzz hitting her from the alcohol, or maybe it’s something else—she decides she doesn’t care.

The door slams shut too loudly and Kahlan is pressed to the wall beside it, Cara’s mouth against her own and a light switch digging into her back. She wriggles away from it and Cara follows, lips meeting Kahlan’s in a fierce press. Her blood is roaring hot as her hands glue themselves to Cara’s sides, holding her close against her hips. She’s never felt anything quite like this. The soft sounds of kissing turn to loud smacks in the silent room and then Cara’s tongue is teasing at her lips and teeth, begging entry. Kahlan lets her mouth fall open.

The door flies open and Cara rears back, a flash of anger narrowing her eyes to slits. Richard and Denna tumble into the room, wrapped in a sloppy embrace. Cara and Kahlan endure two long seconds of watching fumbling hands and panting breaths before Denna notices them, promptly loosing an earsplitting shriek.

“Don’t you have a bedroom here, Richard?” Kahlan says icily, not bothering to remove her hands from Cara’s body. If anything, she tightens her hold.

“Chase has that girl from our math class in there,” Richard says dumbly. He can’t seem to tear his gaze from the two of them until Denna clears her throat exaggeratedly.

“We’ll find somewhere else,” she says apologetically.

“Oh no,” Kahlan snaps. “We’ll let you two carry right on.”

With that she tugs Cara out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. Cara stops cold in the hallway, her expression carefully controlled. “What was that?”

“That was Richard and Denna,” Kahlan says. “Come on? We can—”

“Are you trying to make him jealous? He was trying to make you jealous.”

Kahlan’s eyes fly wide. “Oh, no. Cara. Richard and I aren’t even…that’s not what you are, not at all.”

“What am I, then?” Cara asks grudgingly. Kahlan didn’t figure her for the insecure type, but she leans in to give the blonde a reassuring peck on the lips.

“Really good at kissing me,” she says softly. “Let’s do it some more?”

Cara grunts and smirks, and Kahlan smiles as they set out in search of a room with a lock. Unfortunately there’s no place both suitable and unoccupied to be had in Zedd’s cabin, and they soon end up back in the kitchen, sharing a frustrated glance. “My car has bench seats,” Cara ventures.

It’s dark outside, crickets chirping, the air just chilly enough to make Kahlan shiver a little. Cara notices, rubbing absently at her back as they thread their way through parked vehicles to Cara’s, a 60’s muscle car of some kind. It’s a strangely intimate gesture and Kahlan is nearly tempted to fake shivering again.

The back seat is cold leather on Kahlan’s skin as she slides in after Cara and pulls the door shut, the smell of old car filling her senses. Then there’s the warmth of Cara’s body as they press together. Cara slips an arm around her neck, under her hair, and pulls her in. Kahlan relaxes into her as her body begins thrumming with excitement, with a heady feeling of pleasure that has very little to do with the beer.

They pick up right where they left off, with clutching hands and hot, open-mouthed kisses. Then Cara’s tongue is soft against her own and Kahlan’s spine lights up with prickling skin. She moans softly, right into Cara’s mouth, and Cara pulls away for a moment, smiling with teeth white in the darkness. “Yeah?” she teases.

“Yeah,” Kahlan says breathlessly. She barely has time to lick her lips before Cara’s are on them again, insistent this time, her tongue in Kahlan’s mouth like her taste is Cara’s favorite. Kahlan’s hand ventures up to blonde hair as she fights back with her own tongue like it’s some kind of battle, sliding and slipping, head tilting and pressing until her mouth hurts. They quickly find a rhythm together, then, the air growing heavy between them. Until Cara yanks back again.

“Are you petting me?”

Kahlan’s hand freezes and she blushes, hoping the blonde doesn’t notice. “I like your hair,” she admits. “It’s soft. And it smells good.”

“Oh,” Cara says, staring at her. “I like your face. You’re really pretty.”

Kahlan huffs out a breath, impossibly flattered. Cara coughs awkwardly. “I meant to say hot,” she says lamely. “You’re really hot.”

“Oh,” Kahlan says, feeling a slow smile grow. “So are you. Pretty, that is. Unless you’d rather be called hot,” she adds.

The porch light flickers on in the driveway, making them jump and saving them from further half-drunken conversation. Kahlan’s head whips to see Zedd leaning out the front door, eyes narrowed as he counts cars. Satisfied, he ducks back inside. But the light stays on, and Kahlan notices how Cara’s lips are a little swollen and kissed cherry-red. Kahlan’s smile comes back and Cara’s mouth twists as she tries to force her own into something else.

“Good party,” Kahlan offers softly, right against Cara’s lips. Cara’s answer comes with a heated breath.

“Yeah.” She kisses Kahlan, mouth closed, like it was casual, like Kahlan had been her girlfriend for years. “Hey, want me to turn the heat on?”

“We can’t start the car,” Kahlan giggles suddenly. “Zedd will shoot your tires.”

“Oh. We can’t leave?”

“Nope.”

“So I’m stuck here in this car with you,” Cara guesses. Her head tilts down, her mouth falling to Kahlan’s neck. Kahlan gasps at the feel of her lips there.

“Yes. Very stuck.”

Her body is aching for its own attention and Cara seems to read her like a book. Hands feel her breasts, first over her shirt and then slipping under it, fingers teasing hardened nipples under her bra. Cara kisses her neck, her throat, even pulls down the collar of her shirt to get at her shoulder. Kahlan is breathing heavy, head tilted back over the seat, skin coming alive wherever Cara touches her. Which is a lot of places once Cara shifts onto her side, wanting to be closer, and then throws a leg over Kahlan’s lap, straddling her legs and squeezing with her hips. The weight of her suddenly makes things feel serious to Kahlan.

“Hey,” she says quietly, once Cara’s hand starts to venture down, beginning a trail that she guessed ended right between her legs. “What am I?”

Cara hesitates as everything inside the car turns deathly still. Kahlan wonders if she’s about to hear a lie. Then the blonde hunches down to kiss her chest, right between her breasts, right over her heart, and trails her lips up Kahlan’s shirt and skin to find her mouth. “I don’t know,” she answers tentatively, pressing a final kiss there. “Is that good enough?”

She’s so earnest, so hopeful, that Kahlan can’t help but find her a bit adorable. She has a feeling that sharing that would bring things to a grinding halt, though, so she simply says, “Yes.” It’s enough for her that Cara doesn’t profess her undying love just to get into her pants, that she’s honest, that she might be open to things Kahlan’s not sure of herself.

Then Cara’s hand is inside her jeans and moving, and Kahlan is biting down hard on her bottom lip, eyes closed, palm pressed to the cold glass window. Cara’s entire body is in motion against her, like she’s racing to the finish line all by herself. Flushed hot, breathing erratic, Kahlan has no idea how Cara brought her so close without even touching her. Now that she is, she won’t last long. Her hips jerk hard into Cara’s hand in an embarrassing loss of control and Cara slows, almost as if she’s afraid she’s done something wrong.

“Cara, please,” she says desperately, and the blonde understands. When Kahlan finishes, it’s with one hand gripping the seat in front of her like they’re about to crash, the other buried in Cara’s hair. Cara slides off of her for the afterglow, a lazy smile on her face as she watches the flash of warmth and pleasure fade from Kahlan.

“I’ve never done that before,” Cara admits. “Was I good?”

“No way,” Kahlan breathes out. “I mean, yes. But no way. Really?”

“Really. I’ve just…never mind.”

Kahlan purses her lips at Cara’s hesitance, smiles in warning. “If you want me to try, finish what you were going to say.”

“I’ve thought about it a lot,” Cara blurts out.

“Oh. I’ve never given it much thought, but now I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to stop.”

Cara looks incredibly satisfied by this and Kahlan rolls her eyes. Then she laughs. “The window,” she explains. The car is completely fogged up, now, barring Kahlan’s clear handprint on the glass to her side. Cara looks proud at that, too, and Kahlan notices she looks a little flushed herself.

“Still want the heat on?” she teases, thinking the question wasn’t completely selfless. Cara looks caught, green eyes darting away. Kahlan laughs and kisses her, then nuzzles her face into Cara’s neck, shifting pointedly closer. It’s the first time she’s had her hands so much on another girl’s breasts except for that game of truth or dare once. She finds she quite likes it, but apparently Cara is enjoying it even more than she is. When the blonde looses a deep and throaty groan of pleasure, Kahlan’s palm finds the center of her chest to feel her heart hammering against her ribs. “Oh?” she says innocently, and Cara just growls at her.

Her waist proves to be tighter than Kahlan’s, and she soon grows frustrated fiddling with the button there. “Let me in,” she orders softly, knowing her breath is hot in Cara’s ear. Cara quickly obeys, making short work of her button and zipper, then her hand slides behind Kahlan’s back to hold her, the other seizing the headrest in front of them. Kahlan slips her fingers down, smiling through kisses to Cara’s neck as the blonde pants out encouragement.

She finds that Cara is considerably worked up already, very much on the edge, and Kahlan doesn’t even have to try very hard before Cara’s body tightens against her. She arches her back against the seat, breasts heaving, and then collapses back down, letting out a deep sigh. “Wow.”

“I’ve never had sex in a backseat before,” Kahlan volunteers as Cara slides boneless into her embrace. “I feel like I’ve lived, now.”

“You’re good at backseat sex,” the blonde mumbles.

It isn’t long enough before Cara apparently realizes she’s cuddling, slipping loose and separating herself with an accusing look at Kahlan. Kahlan smiles, shifts herself back closer, and snuggles against Cara’s side. Cara looses an annoyed sigh as she lets Kahlan settle an arm around her neck. She doesn’t want to scare this girl off but, luckily, Cara allows this much.

****

Cara is waiting for her in the parking lot after school the next day, arms crossed as she leans against her car, looking bored as anything. Truthfully she could be waiting for anyone and Kahlan nearly passes her by, planning to offer a warm smile. She’d received no indication that Cara wanted anything more than last night. So when Cara clears her throat at her, Kahlan tries her hardest not to act relieved.

“Hey,” Cara says flatly.

“Hey,” Kahlan says, tucking windswept hair behind her ear.

“Wanna go see a movie or something? Maybe eat after.”

Butterflies sprout in Kahlan’s stomach to take dizzying flight, and she’s nearly embarrassed by just how wide her grin is. “Yeah. Sure.”

****

She can’t pretend to be surprised, or mind awfully much, when Cara tugs her toward the deserted back row of the darkened theater.


End file.
